Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3(8+8k)+5(-k+2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{8+8k}{)} + 5(-k+2) $ $ {24+24k} + 5(-k+2) $ Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ 24+24k + {5(}\gray{-k+2}{)} $ $ 24+24k {-5k+10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {24k - 5k} + {24 + 10}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {19k} + {24 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {19k} + {34}$ The simplified expression is $19k+34$